


Crazy Things

by glacis



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth waits for Ryan after Caleb's birthday party.  As usual, Ryan makes him do crazy things.  It's not Ryan's fault. (The Girlfriend spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Things

Crazy Things, by Glacis.  Rated NC-17, no copyright infringement intended.  Spoilers for “The Girlfriend”.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

It was after two before Ryan came home.  Seth knew, because he’d been watching for him.

True, his brain had been fried when Summer reached up and kissed him.  But not so fried that he hadn’t seen Gabrielle follow Ryan into the pool house.  Not so fried he hadn’t seen Marissa go in shortly after, then come out like she had the devil on her tail, followed in short order by Ryan looking like he’d just seen a ghost, then a couple minutes later by Gabrielle looking more amused than she probably should.

Gabrielle had gone back to the party.  A little while later, so had Ryan, still looking sick.  Seth started to go over to him, but Gabrielle got to him first, saying something Seth couldn’t hear, then running her fingers through Ryan’s hair as if he was a little kid.  Ryan gave her a look that should have killed her on the spot, but she just laughed and walked away.  Seth found himself struggling with the completely unexpected urge to break her fingers.  He was still trying to get up the nerve to approach Ryan when Ryan got up, ran down the stairs, and went next door.  To wait for Marissa.  So Seth went into the pool house.

To wait for Ryan.

The party died down.  His grandfather and his girlfriend, the luscious Gabrielle, whom Seth was starting to really dislike regardless of her hotness, went up to their room.  His mom and dad, talking intensely but too low for him to hear what they were talking about, went up to theirs.  Not that it mattered; they were probably just arguing about Grandfather again.  The night grew quiet, until Seth heard Luke’s SUV pull up next door.

Maybe he should leave.  Maybe Ryan would bring Marissa over here, and do all the things Gabrielle had wanted to do with him and hadn’t gotten the chance.  Maybe Seth would just be in the way.  Maybe he could watch.

When he realized his mental wanderings had led him to a vivid image of Ryan and Marissa naked and horizontal, and it wasn’t Marissa who was getting him hard, Seth got the idea that he might be in trouble.

Then Ryan walked in the door, without Marissa, and Seth **knew** he was in trouble.

Because all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Ryan and never let him out of the pool house again.  Not if he was going to look the way he looked now.  Marissa-less, and shattered into pieces about it.

Ryan kicked off his shoes and sank onto the edge of the mattress, staring at nothing.  Seth sighed, and Ryan jumped a little.  Seth shook his head and stepped out of the shadows.  Ryan looked up, saw him, and relaxed again, going back to staring at nothing in particular.

Seth settled on the mattress next to him, shoulder to shoulder.  Ryan slumped a little further.  Not knowing what to say to make it better, Seth did as he always did, and said exactly the wrong thing.

”Some party, huh?”

Wounded eyes looked up at him, and apologies fell out of his mouth, each one more tangled than the last, until Ryan closed his eyes and fell backward onto the bed.  Seth found himself staring at the patch of skin right above the waistband of Ryan’s pants where his shirt pulled up.  It was paler than the arm lying next to it, with a thin trail of curly golden brown hair running down the center of it, disappearing beneath the dark material.  Seth wanted to lick it.

The apologies disappeared in a strangled whimper.

Ryan opened his eyes again and looked quizzically at Seth.  Seth tried to smile at him but had a feeling it was a pretty sick attempt.  Giving it up, he asked, “What happened?”

“It’s my fault,” Ryan told him soberly.

Somehow Seth doubted it.  People did stupid things, and Ryan felt like it was all his responsibility.  Trying to reassure him, Seth said, “I’m sure it’s not that bad, and I know it’s not your fault, whatever it is.”

If anything, Ryan’s eyes got sadder.  “Marissa…” his voice trailed off.

“Saw something she shouldn’t after she barged in someplace she shouldn’t have gone without knocking then went and did something incredibly stupid with the jerk of all trades, Luke, right?  Not your fault,” Seth reiterated.

The stream of words made Ryan’s eyes widen, then he shook his head slightly as if to clear it.  “She was hurt,” he explained haltingly.  “Wasn’t thinking.  Did something she… didn’t really want to do.”

“Maybe she did,” Seth answered reasonably, “but that doesn’t make it your fault.  It was her decision.  She could have waited, could have asked for an explanation… uhm, what exactly did she see?  Are we talking the full monty here, or just a little lip action?”

A flush streaked along Ryan’s cheeks, and he blinked a couple times before he said, “Hadn’t gotten far.  Gabrielle… pushed me on the bed… climbed on top… kissing… clothes still on…” His voice trailed off, words dying in his throat.

Not that he needed to go into details.  Just that was enough to give Seth a vivid mental image that shortened his breath and made him go completely hard.  Not that he wanted Ryan to know that.  God knew Seth didn’t want to scare off the only friend he’d ever had.

Even if the idea of Ryan being tossed on the bed and ravished was enough to make him come in his underwear.

Swallowing hard, Seth forced out, “You didn’t make her do anything.  She should have asked you.  She could have talked to Summer, or cried or screamed or hit you or pushed Gabrielle in the pool.  She didn’t have to run off with Luke.  It wasn’t your fault.  You don’t make us do these crazy things.  We do them all on our own.”

Ryan pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared up at Seth, who had turned during his impassioned speech so that one knee was up on the mattress and he was looming over Ryan.  Well, looming as much as one underweight geeky guy _could_ loom, which in comparison to Ryan, whose presence filled entire rooms without him even trying, wasn’t all that impressive.  Seth sighed again.

“Okay, I’m even babbling to myself now.”

Seth grinned as Ryan’s eyes narrowed, and he got that expression on his face that made it seem like one big question mark.  Ryan could talk more without saying a word than Seth could by talking all night.

“You don’t make me do crazy things, but you make me want to do crazy things.”  Seth’s voice fell as he spoke, until it was nearly a whisper.  “I go to do something stupid, and you look at me, and I start to babble, and forget how to think, and want to touch you.”

Seth leaned closer as he spoke, not even aware he was doing it, falling into those questioning eyes until his face was directly over Ryan’s and he could feel Ryan’s breath on his skin.  Seth was kissing Ryan before he even knew he was going to do what he hadn’t realized he needed to do; touch Ryan before he exploded.

Beneath him, Ryan’s body went rigid.  But his mouth stayed soft, softer than Summer’s, and that was weird and right and perfect in a way that was weirdly right.  Unable to stop himself, unable to **help** himself, Seth licked Ryan’s mouth until it opened, just a little, just enough.

Ryan tasted like salt and coffee and date plum birthday cake.  He didn’t kiss Seth back, but he didn’t fight, either.  He lay there, unmoving, until Seth got enough of a grip on himself to back off.  Forcing himself to move, Seth lifted his mouth from Ryan’s and stared down into stunned eyes staring back at him.

Seth took stock of the situation.  Ryan’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides on the mattress, but they weren’t raised, which was a good sign.  Seth’s own hands were spread over Ryan’s chest, gently kneading the heavy muscles there like a particularly happy cat.  Not a good sign.  In addition, Seth’s hands were shaking.  As was the rest of his body.  He was also breathing like he’d run a 10K race.  And lost.

“Okay,” he choked out, not surprised to find his voice was pretty shaky, too.  “Go ahead.  You can hit me now.”

Ryan’s face changed from slack shock to instant denial.  “I’m not going to hit you!” he protested automatically.

Seth was a little reassured to find that Ryan’s voice was kind of shaky, too.  “You’re not?” he asked hopefully.  “Even when I deserve it?”

“I wouldn’t hit you,” Ryan repeated forcefully.

“Oh, good,” Seth sighed, relaxing until he rested gently against Ryan’s chest.  Ryan’s eyes widened again until he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.  Only a lot sexier.  “Even if I do this?” Seth asked, then leaned down and kissed the side of Ryan’s neck, wondering all the time he was doing it when he’d lost his mind.  Then he got sidetracked by how good Ryan’s skin tasted.

“I’m a –“ Ryan gulped as Seth bit down and gently worried the skin beneath his ear with his teeth, “—a bad influence!”  He squirmed, and Seth bit harder.  “Oh, fuck!” Ryan gasped, and shuddered.  Seth moaned at the roughness of Ryan’s voice.

He didn’t know when he’d thrown his leg over Ryan’s body, but sometime while Seth had been tasting he’d also been moving.  Licking an apology into the skin bruising under his mouth, Seth raised his chin until he could whisper directly into Ryan’s ear.

“I wouldn’t call you a bad influence.”  He nuzzled against Ryan’s ear and groaned as Ryan bucked up beneath him.  “Tempting, really, really, intensely, obscenely tempting, but not at all bad.”

Seth ground down tentatively against Ryan and gulped when he felt an answering hardness meet his.  So he pushed again, with less hesitation.  The little voice in the back of his head that had been screaming at him all night that he was insane squeaked and started gibbering.

Ryan’s hands slid up Seth’s sides, then over his shoulders, and the fleeting thought struck Seth that this was it, Ryan was going to kill him.  Or at least, contrary to protestations, punch Seth in the head.  It was worth it.  Then one of Ryan’s hands tangled in his hair and the other one cupped the back of his neck, and Ryan wasn’t killing him.

Ryan was kissing him back.

And Ryan knew how to kiss.

Seth felt like he was drowning, or maybe waking up for the first time in his life.  He was as close as he could get to being a virgin, albeit a virgin with a healthy libido, overwhelming curiosity and internet access.  In the heat of that moment, Seth discovered his body knew how to do all sorts of things he didn’t know he knew it knew how to do, and he discovered it when he started doing them.

There was a lot to be said for instinct.

Since he didn’t know what the heck he was doing, it was a good thing his instincts did.  Ryan moved beneath him, and Seth groaned into Ryan’s mouth at the same time he realized he’d somehow managed to rip Ryan’s shirt the rest of the way open.  Seth’s hands spread out over Ryan’s chest, stroking and rubbing.  From the way Ryan moved into his touch, he must have liked it.

Zippers and buttons were second nature to open, a good thing since Seth was running blind, caught up in Ryan, full speed ahead.  He’d never held another guy’s dick in his hand, but Ryan’s felt good, thicker than his own, a little shorter, somehow hotter and heavier and real in an unreal way.

Like this whole night.  Unreal.  More real than anything he’d ever felt.

Ryan wasn’t cut, and Seth’s fingertips caught on the foreskin, ripping a cry out of Ryan that Seth instinctively smothered with his mouth.  He was more careful after that, fascinated by the delicate skin, the way it shifted under his fingers, the wet seeping out of the head, uncovered bit at a time as Seth gently pushed the hood back.

That’s when it dawned on him that he was kneeling between Ryan’s knees with his head at Ryan’s crotch.  Seth spared a glance upward, to see Ryan staring wide-eyed down at him, eyes dark with shock and completely turned on.  Seth grinned, a quick bright look that made Ryan reflexively relax.  He warned, “Put the pillow over your face or you’ll bring down the house,” then turned back to Ryan’s dick and took the head between his lips.

Seth couldn’t see if Ryan did what he told him, since his entire attention was fixed on trying to suck as much of Ryan’s dick as would fit in his mouth, but from the muffled bellow that came out above his head, Seth figured he had.  Then he was distracted by the bitter, salty taste on his tongue, and realized he liked it.  Not what he was expecting, but then nothing this evening had been, so why start now?

He let himself go, feeling euphoric, the way he only ever felt when the wind was up and the sun was shining and the ocean was wide open in front of him and the yacht was pure power under his hands.

Funny.  There were a lot of parallels between having Ryan beneath him and having the deck of a boat under him.  A little dizziness, a lot of adrenaline, a smile he couldn’t shake off, and the feeling of being home that he never felt anywhere else.

One hand holding on to Ryan’s hip, the other wrapped around the base of Ryan’s dick,  his mouth stretched as wide as he could get it as he swallowed around the bulk of the head, Seth knew it wasn’t the first crazy thing Ryan had led him into doing, but it was the best.  By far.  Both Ryan’s hands were in his hair now, and Ryan was chanting something through clenched teeth that might have been a prayer, might have been a curse, but sounded a lot like Seth’s name.

He couldn’t take it.  Letting go of Ryan’s hip, taking the uncontrolled thrusting the best he could, Seth dropped his hand to his own leaking dick and stroked it.  He never would have believed he could have gotten this incredibly turned on by having another guy’s dick in his mouth, but then, he’d never thought of taking another guy’s dick into his mouth, or down his throat, like Ryan was going now, until he’d found Ryan.  Now that he’d found him, now that he’d had him, Seth wasn’t ever going to let him go.

He started to shake, close to coming, and groaned, his throat tightening around Ryan.  The hands in his hair clenched, then relaxed as Ryan gave a wrenching, “Seth!” and came.  Seth didn’t have time to react before he was swallowing, as fast as he could, making Ryan whimper every time he did.

It was too damned good, and Seth didn’t stand a chance.  Afterward, he thought maybe it was the sounds Ryan made, or the way his body trembled against Seth when he came, but really, it was the way he called Seth’s name that did it.  Seth came hard, pushing against the sheets between Ryan’s calves, tongue working over Ryan’s skin to lick up the last of the spill.

Best orgasm he’d ever had.  Bar none.  Not that he’d had that many, but he had a feeling no matter how many he’d have, that’d be one of the best.

Hazy, self-satisfied, disjointed thoughts swirled in Seth’s brain as Ryan’s hands unwound from his hair and settled on his shoulders.  Then Ryan pulled Seth up until they were both sprawled on the mattress, Seth mostly on top of Ryan.  Serious eyes stared at him until Seth came back down to earth.

Mostly, anyway.

“Now what do we do?” Ryan asked, sounding a little lost and very raspy.

Seth shivered.  Raspy was a good sound for Ryan.

Lost wasn’t.

“That,” Seth said with unusual determination, “again.  And other stuff.  Lots of other stuff.  Like getting completely naked.  And coming again.  As often as possible.”

Then he kissed Ryan.  Pushing his tongue gently between Ryan’s lips, Seth felt a jolt go through Ryan at the taste, then Ryan greedily sucked on his tongue.  Seth felt his dick twitch.

“Now would be good,” he gasped when he got his tongue back.

“Your dad’s gonna kill me.”  Ryan was starting to look sick.

“No,” Seth contradicted him.  “You’re part of the family now.  I’ve claimed you!”

Now Ryan looked as if he couldn’t decide whether to be sick or start laughing.  Luckily, Seth now knew of a way to distract him.

“Talk later,” he declared.  “Sex now.”  Then he ground his hardening dick against Ryan’s, happily feeling an answering movement at Ryan’s groin.  “It’ll all work out,” he said seriously, before kissing Ryan again.  And he meant it.  More than he’d ever meant anything in his life.

It was crazy, but it was real, and it was his.  Marissa’d had her chance, and she’d blown it.  From the way Ryan was holding on, he was just as crazy as Seth.  Seth grinned, pushed up against him, and kissed him until neither one of them could breathe.

Crazy of not, he wasn’t going to give it up.  Ever.

END

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

 


End file.
